comment choisir?
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Après le départ de Mei"cf une arrivée inopinée" Ichigo se demande qui parmi tous ceux de son entourage pourrait devenir son ou sa chéri/e.Mais comme on peut jamais être tranquille, Shiro et Renji s'en mêle. rating T pour ce qui est suggéré.
1. Chapter 1

_blabla de l'auteur : j'avais promis cette "suite" pour le mois de juin et j'ai explosé les délais et je m'en excuse beaucoup beaucoup! sinon je la dédicace à mes toutes premières revieweuses : Rukia-chan, Amelya et une spéciale dédicace à Ichimat : on a Renji, Ichigo, Shiro, Inouè et Rukia, ça fait donc une quinquette. mais comme je ne savais pas s'il existait des futons king size je ne les ai pas mis tous dans le même lit en même temps, lol! j'espére que ça vous plaira._

_matana!_

* * *

_**COMMENT CHOISIR ?**_

* * *

Ichigo n'était plus vierge.

En effet le jeune homme avait eu sa première relation amoureuse avec Mei, une jeune femme qui avait été transbahutée de son monde à celui d'Ichigo en atterrissant en petite tenue dans la chambre de ce dernier. Après diverses idées pour l'aider à retourner chez elle, ce fut Urahara qui trouva la solution. Mais après son départ Shiro harcela Ichigo pour que ce dernier appel une autre personne et ainsi pouvoir participer lui aussi à ce petit jeu qui lui semblai très intéressant vu du monde intérieur du jeune homme.

Ichigo céda à Shiro pour avoir enfin la paix et attrapa son téléphone. Le flamboyant Shinigami qui répondit à une heure du matin n'était pas de très bonne humeur et on le comprend, non ? Rattachant ses longs cheveux rouge sang qu'il avait libérés pour dormir il alla rejoindre le Shinigami remplaçant.

Quand Renji arriva à l'appartement prêté au rouquin, ce ne fut pas Ichigo qui lui ouvrit la porte mais Shiro ! Ichigo, complètement vanné, avait laissé les rennes à son Hollow le temps d'aller faire un petit roupillon dans son monde aux buildings de travers. Je crois qu'il est inutile de préciser que le Hollow était aux anges ? Quand il ouvrit la porte il prit tout son temps pour déshabiller du regard l'homme tatoué qu'il avait fait venir.

Renji quand à lui restait sans voix devant Shiro. Bien qu'il ai déjà entraperçut le reiatsu étrange du Hollow lorsqu'Ichigo se battait avec lui, il ne l'avait jamais « vu » en dehors de ces combats. Pourtant, aussi incroyable que cela lui semblai, c'était bien le Hollow qui se tenait devant lui. Son reiatsu démoniaque, bien que mis en sourdine par la présence d'Ichigo, était clairement palpable. Son sourire étrange tenait plus du rictus sauvage et carnassier. Et surtout il y avait ses yeux, semblables à deux lucioles lumineuses emprisonnées au centre de deux billes d'ébènes.

Renji était tout comme Shiro incapable de ne pas dévorer l'autre du regard. Leurs sex appeal sauvages et brulants semblaient pulser sur le même rythme. Et si Shiro avait clairement dans l'esprit de faire de Renji son quatre heure, pour ce dernier cette envie venait à peine de se manifester.

Lassé de regarder sans toucher, Shiro attirât le Shinigami dans l'appartement pour se livrer à une variante du combat incessant entre Shinigami et Hollow.

Le lendemain quand Renji se réveilla dans l'appartement de Chad, il était seul. Ichigo avait repris le contrôle de son corps quand Shiro et lui se furent enfin endormis, repus et comblés de s'être donné tant de plaisir. Pendant quelques jours les deux Shinigamis s'évitèrent pour finalement revenir à se parler en faisant « comme si rien ne s'était passé ». Et bien que Renji faisait de temps en temps des allusions à cette nuit, Ichigo refusa de laisser à nouveau son corps à Shiro, malgré les tentatives nombreuses de se derniers pour en prendre le contrôle par la force.

En effet, Ichigo s'était rendu compte que si Shiro semblai attiré par les hommes, lui avait plutôt un penchant pour les femmes. Et les femmes, il en avait plusieurs de bien jolies et de tous les styles autour de lui. Et apparemment il ne les laissait pas indifférentes. Le problème qui se posait actuellement au jeune homme était de ce décidé entre les deux jolies filles qui lui plaisaient le plus : Inouè ou Rukia ?

Il retourna cette question dans sa tête durant plusieurs nuits d'affilées sans arriver à choisir. Les atouts de l'une et de l'autre, leurs défauts, il n'arrivait pas les départager. Il décida de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un mais encore une fois il dut faire un choix : à qui demander ?

_« Et si tu demandait au Shinigami aux cheveux de feu ? »_

« Renji ? T'es pas bien, pour qu'il se foute de moi ?...attends, pourquoi pas… il n'arrête pas de se vanter de ses conquêtes… Shiro, pas un mot, c'est moi qui lui parle ! »

_« Là, tu es cruel, majesté. »_

Shiro alla bouder dans le monde intérieur mais pas trop loin histoire de pouvoir tout entendre. Ichigo téléphona à Renji qui squattait une fois de plus chez Urahara pendant la durée de sa mission dans le monde réel.

« Magasin de bonbon d'Urahara, bonjour ! »

« Ha, Tessai-San, c'est Ichigo. Renji est dans le coin ? »

« Un instant… »

« Mochi, mochi ? »

« Ohayo, Renji. »

« Ichigo ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

« Ben… »

« T'as décidé de me laisser voir ton Hollow ? »

« Ça n'vas pas, baka ! Je …»

_« Matté majesté ! J'ai une idée… »_

Il eu quelques secondes de silence sur la ligne pendant lesquelles Renji se demanda si Ichigo ne se battais pas avec son Hollow à moins que la ligne eu été coupée.

« Oy ! Renji ! »

« Hé ! T'es pas mort ? »

« Urusei ! Rejoins moi j'ai un marché à te faire. »

Renji raccrocha avec un grand sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il se pencha à l'intérieur de l'étrange maison de l'ex capitaine de la 12ème division pour lui crier qu'il sortait et s'en alla rejoindre Ichigo, bien décidé à le convaincre de le laisser seul à seul avec son autre, son coté sombre.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit du lycée, désert le weekend, pour être sur de ne pas être dérangés. Quand Renji arriva, Ichigo l'attendait déjà. Il fut déçu quand il ne remarqua aucunes traces de la présence de Shiro.

« Oy Ichigo ! C'est quoi ton deal ? »

Ichigo tourna lentement la tête vers lui, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Puis Renji se mis lui aussi a sourire quand il remarqua qu'un des yeux du rouquin était noir avec une étoile pour pupille. Quand il prit la parole, Renji distingua l'étrange écho de la voix de Shiro mêlée à celle d'Ichigo, signe que le hollow prenait part à la conversation qui allai avoir lieu.

« Si tu te fout de ma gueule, je te massacre ! »

« Wouao ! Du calme. Je ne sais même pas encore ce que tu me veux. »

« Je te préviens juste avant. »

« Alors, t'accouche ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« J'hésite entre Inouè et Rukia. Je veux que tu m'aide à choisir. En échange, j'autoriserai Shiro à utiliser mon corps pour une nuit avec toi »

« Inouè ou Rukia ? Le choix n'est pas facile. »

Renji réfléchi un moment, motivé par l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau profité de Shiro pendant une nuit. Soudain, il regarda Ichigo, un sourire pas très rassurant sur les lèvres et il lui dit : « j'ai une très bonne idée »

* * *

_bon aller, j'essaye de mettre la suite le plus vite possible, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me donner des idées, ça aide toujours._

_jané!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**blabla de l'auteur:**__** voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle plaira autant que le premier chapitre. Cette fois je fait court mais on se retrouve en bas, j'ai encore des chose a dire.^-^**_

disclameur : (que j'oublie à chaque fois^-^') : AUCUNS des perso ne m'appartient,... et c'est bien dommage pour eux.

* * *

_« Je ne comprends pas… c'est quoi ce truc ? »_

« J'en ai aucune idée, Shiro. »

Le Shinigami et son Hollow regardaient Renji se lancer dans une diatribe enflammée vantant les mérite d'un « jeu » qui apparemment s'appelait ninja warrior. Et plus il tentait d'expliquer son idée, moins les deux autres comprenaient.

« Attend un peu, Renji, que je comprenne bien : tu veux que Rukia et Inoué s'affrontent dans des épreuves de ninja et que la meilleure des deux me "gagne" à la fin, c'est ça ? »

« T'as tout pigé ! t'es un peu long à la détente mais y'a quand même quelque chose dans ta p'tite tête.»

Dans la tête d'Ichigo justement, il eu en même temps deux réactions diamétralement opposées quand Renji répondit en levant le pouce d'un air très satisfait de lui : « complètement débile » pensa Ichigo, _« gé-ni-ale »_ pensa Shiro. Mais comme c'était Ichigo qui avait le contrôle (c'est son corps après tout) ce fut sa réponse qui fut entendu par Renji.

« Mais non, c'est pas débile, c'est subtil. Ça crève les yeux de la première personne qui vous croisent qu'elles sont toutes les deux amoureuses de toi. Tu les appelles et tu leur propose de se départager en disputant quelques épreuves. Bon, elles ne sont pas obligées de grimper entre deux murs puis à une corde en moins d'une minute… mais par contre un combat de catch dans la boue… »

Renji s'arrêta, le regard perdu au loin, la bave aux lèvres, devant la scène qu'il était entrain de s'imaginer. Ichigo le ramena brutalement à l'instant présent en lui collant un coup de point derrière la tête, une grosse veine d'agacement sur la tempe.

_« Vas-y mollo quand même, majesté, tu va me l'abimer. Je te rappelle que tu as promis que je l'aurais pour au moins une nuit. »_

« T'inquiète ! C'est rien, il s'en remettra. Ça lui apprendra à raconter n'importe quoi._»_

_« N'empêche que moi je la trouve pas si mal que ça son idée. »_

« Humf ! Tu dis ça seulement par intérêt. ». Ichigo fronça les sourcils quand il entendit Shiro ricaner. « Qu'est ce que t'as ?! »

_« Allez majesté, soit honnête avec toi-même au moins, a défaut de l'être avec moi. Je suis sûr que cette idée te plaît. Tiens, tu va pouvoir lui dire, il se réveille. »_

« p'tain Ichigo ! T'es complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me frapper ?»

« Urusei ! T'en est pas mort à ce que je vois ! »

« Teme… je me retient de t'en coller une seulement parce que tu partage le même corps que Shiro.»

Ils se firent face un bon moment, se battant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo détourne le sien.

« Bon, j'admet que ton idée peut donner quelque chose de potable. Mais il est hors de question que je les appelle. Vu que c'est ton idée, je te laisse t'occuper de l'organisation. »

Renji, tout sourire, effectua une petite danse de la victoire sous le regard désolé d'Ichigo. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes pour les derniers petits réglages (non Renji, pas de boue.) puis Ichigo s'apprêta à s'en aller quand il senti Renji le retenir par la manche.

« Et pour notre marché, je l'aurais quand ma part ? »

Ichigo soupira en sentant rivé sur lui les regards de Renji et de Shiro, lourds et impatients de connaitre la réponse.

« Quand le jeu sera fini. »

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Renji et s'en alla, laissant le Shinigami se morfondre sur cette réponse. Il allai devoir attendre TOUT ce temps pour de nouveau passer des moments torrides avec shiro. Bon, et bien il ne lui restait plus qu'a se mettre au boulot.

Il retourna dans un premier temps au magasin de bonbons d'Urahara où il demanda à ce dernier s'il pouvait utiliser la salle en sous sol. Quand ce dernier un peu étonné de sa requête lui demanda pourquoi il en avait besoin il ne reçut en réponse qu'un vague « pour un entrainement » et Renji étant déjà reparti comme une flèche.

Il s'activa toute la journée à chercher de ci de là tout le matériel nécessaire à cette rencontre féminine. Le soir, au repas, Urahara et les autres membres de sa maisonnée essayèrent à nouveau de l'interroger mais ils n'eurent pas d'autre réponse que celle qu'ils avaient obtenue plutôt dans la journée. Ils le regardèrent finir a toute vitesse son repas et retourner dans la salle d'entrainement où il s'enferma toute la nuit et une grosse partie de la journée d'après.

Quand ils collaient l'oreille à la porte, tous ce qu'ils entendaient c'était le bruit de marteau, de scie, des bruits de bricolage quoi. Quand Renji ressorti en fin d'après midi, il prit bien soin de refermer à clé derrière lui et il fila sans un mot.

Une fois dehors, il hésita. Qui prévenir en premier ? Après un petit instant de réflexion il décida de commencer par Inouè et de finir par Rukia. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il sera plus difficile de convaincre la petite brunette que la plantureuse rouquine de la nécessité de ce jeu. Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta net, ayant une nouvelle idée. Il envoya un papillon de l'enfer à Rukia, lui demandant de le rejoindre chez Inouè. Convaincre les deux en même temps sera surement plus facile et surtout moins éreintant pour lui. Pendant ce temps il alla chercher le rouquin pour l'emmener dans la salle d'entrainement d'Urahara et y attendre l'arrivée des filles.

* * *

_**re-blabla de l'auteur :**** je tiens à dire que je n'ai aucune idée de là où va nous mener cette histoire car je l'écrit au fur et à mesure mais j'ose penser que vous vous amusez autant à la lire que moi à l'écrire. **_

_**pour Ichimat : je t'assure que pour le coup, ta demande m'a donnée des sueurs froides. il y avait tellement des perso à la fois que j'ai mis presque deux mois à trouver un tout petit début d'idée. j'espére que ce chapitre ne t'as pas fait trop peur? aller je pense qu'il y en aura encore un, au maximum deux pour cloturer cette histoire. maatana!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR** : voila la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

**disclamer **: toujours rien à moi...et c'est surement pour eux, je crois, vu ce que j'en fait! lol^-^

bonne lecture! Jané!

* * *

« Alors ? C'est pas mal, hein ? »

Ichigo restait sans voix, Shiro aussi d'ailleurs, devant l'étrange attirail qui s'étendait devant eux et sur une grande longueur de la salle d'entrainement du magasin d'Urahara. Renji avait construit en un peu moins de deux jours un véritable parcours du combattant destinée à Inouè et à Rukia.

Renji attrapa Ichigo par l'un de ces bras ballants et l'entraina le long de ces constructions dont il était très fier et il entreprit d'en expliquer le fond et la forme à un Shinigami remplaçant qui restait éberlué. Il avait vaguement compris de quoi il s'agissait quand Renji lui en avait parlé sur le toit du lycée mais le voir en vrai et penser qu'il avait fait ça tout seul en si peu de temps le laissait sur le cul. Apparemment la récompense promise avait très fortement motivé le flamboyant vice capitaine dans la construction de tout ceci.

« Je t'explique : les filles partent de là toutes les deux en même temps. Elles doivent courir pour arriver à ce plan très très incliné où il n'y a de place que pour une. Donc la première arrivée prend de l'avance sur l'autre. Une fois en haut, elles doivent sautées pour attraper une de ces cordes et se balancer pour atterrir sur ces petites plateformes rondes. Ça va, tu suis ? C'est pas trop compliqué pour toi ? »

Renji se retourna vers Ichigo, un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage. Ichigo répondis à sa pique par un petit pfut dédaigneux et en tournant la tête. Renji se contenta de ricaner et continua d'avancer.

« Une fois sur petites plateformes elles devront s'accrocher à ces barreaux et avancer à la force des bras pour traverser ce bassin de boue. »

« Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord là-dessus ! »

« Tu as dis pas de combat de catch dans la boue, nuance. » Renji soupira « c'est bien dommage, ça aurait très intéressant. Bon, continuons. Une fois qu'elles auront traversée, elles se laissent tombées et courent jusqu'à ce treillage et rampent dessous. »

Il se retourna pour vérifier qu'Ichigo suivait toujours.

« On arrive à la fin, la première sortie de dessous le treillage doit se précipiter pour appuyer sur ce bouton. Et tu auras ta gagnante ! »

Il regarda intensément Ichigo dans les yeux avant d'ajouter « et moi j'aurais ma récompense. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? C'est génial, non ? »

« Et comment tu compte t'y prendre pour leur faire faire ça ? Je ne suis pas sur qu'Inouè et encore moins Rukia fasse ça juste pour s'amuser. »

« Je sais pas trop encore mais bon je vais improviser. L'essentiel c'est qu'elles viennent déjà. Et en parlant de ça il faut que j'aille les chercher. Tu m'attends ici. »

Et il parti comme une balle laissant Ichigo sur place ce demandant comment de telles idées pouvaient germer dans la tête de quelqu'un.

« Tu sais, Shiro, t'as quand même choisi un drôle de loustic pour amant. »

_« Héhéhé, il a beaucoup d'imagination. Dans tous les domaines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

« Laisse tomber les détails, je vois très bien. Bon on a plus qu'à l'attendre. Et à mon avis ça risque d'être long. »

En fait Renji n'était pas partit très loin quand il se dit qu'il serait plus facile si les filles venaient directement au magasin de bonbons d'Urahara, ça lui éviterait un aller-retour inutile. Il s'assit donc sur le toit du magasin de l'ex-capitaine de la douzième division et envoya un petit papillon de l'enfer chez Inouè où cette dernière devait être en train de l'attendre avec Rukia.

Une fois le papillon envoyé, il croisa les bras et attendit patiemment que les filles arrivent. Il profitât de ces instants de répit pour réfléchir à comment il allait leur proposer de faire ce petit parcours du combattant façon Renji et surtout comment leur faire comprendre qu'elle serait la récompense pour la gagnante. Il réfléchit tellement fort à la question qu'il…s'endormi. Et le réveil fut des plus brutaux.

Rukia, constatant que ce « bon à rien de Renji » était en train de faire une sieste après l'avoir fait courir à travers tout Karakura, ne put s'empêcher de le réveiller à l'aide de Sodeno Shirayuki. Libérant son zanpakuto, elle invoqua son attaque préférée : « Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren ! ». Et le pauvre Renji fut emporté par la lame de glace qui se déversa sur lui. Il se releva, gelé jusqu'aux os et commença à râler après Rukia qui ne demandait pas son reste tandis qu'Inouè tentait en vain de les calmer.

Urahara, qui était sorti en entendant l'attaque de Rukia sur son toit, se demanda si sa maison n'était pas devenue le repaire d'une bande de fou. Il les laissa se battre quelques instants avant de les héler : « Les enfants ! Je crois qu'il ya quelqu'un qui vous attends en bas ! »

Renji se frappa le front du plat de sa main, se rappelant soudainement pourquoi il avait fait venir les deux jeunes filles jusqu'ici.

« Renji, tu peut nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous a fait venir ici ? Et aussi de quoi parle Urahara-San ? Qui nous attend ? »

« Ça c'est une surprise, ma petite Rukia. Venez avec moi je vais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Renji conduisit donc les jeunes filles à la salle d'entrainement qui se trouvait sous l'innocent magasin de bonbon et il leur montra, tout fier, son installation.

« Renji, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Ça ce voit non ? C'est… »

«Un parcours de Ninja Warrior ! Abarai-Kun, tu as fais ça tout seul ? »

« Enfin quelqu'un de cultiver ! Et oui j'ai fait ça tout seul ! »

Rukia les regarda un moment, atterrée et complètement larguée, mais c'était quoi ce truc ? Elle regarda plus attentivement la succession de construction et commença à comprendre à quoi cela servait. «_ Ne me dites pas que ce crétin veut que l'on fasse ça ! »_

« Au fait, Abarai-Kun, je ne vois personne d'autre. Urahara-Sama à pourtant bien parler de quelqu'un qui nous attendais, non ? »

« Heu, oui… mais pour savoir qui, il va falloir faire ce parcours. Et la première arrivée aura en plus une grosse surprise. »

« Tu ne pense quand même pas que je vais accepter de faire ça, Renji ! »

« Kuchiki-chan ? Pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être amusant. »

« Amusant ? Inouè… »

« Et puis ça me permettrait de me mesurer à toi. »

« Inouè… »

* * *

_je sais, la fin de ce chapitre est un peu bancal, mais je met le dernier chapitre dès que j'ai fini de l'écrire._

_vous êtes vous amusé à me lire? si oui, j'en suis super contente!_

_maatana!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Les filles se préparent…_

_Renji jubile…_

_Shiro se marre…_

_Ichigo trépigne…_

_Continuons donc ensemble cette histoire un peu folle. Venez ! Suivez moi bien et ne vous perdez pas en route, la fin est proche._

* * *

« Inouè, tu es sûre ? Tu veux vraiment faire ce parcours débile ? »

« Débile ? Dis donc j'y est passé un temps fou à le faire, moi ! »

« Baka ! »

Après un moment de dispute et de négociation, Inouè et Renji arrivèrent enfin à convaincre la petite Shinigami de faire ce parcours. Ichigo observait de loin ce qui se passait, un peu angoissé. Il n'avait plus longtemps à attendre, car apparemment, les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'air décidées maintenant.

Il les regarda se mettre cote à cote sur la ligne de départ, tandis que Renji attrapait un drapeau qu'il brandit au dessus sa tête. Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur ce petit bout de tissu, attendant qu'il s'abaisse et cèle leur destin.

« Trois, deux, un, c'est parti ! » le drapeau descendit et les filles s'élancèrent. Au coude à coude, elles arrivèrent au plan incliné. Rukia et Inouè y arrivèrent ensemble mais cette dernière ralentie légèrement à la dernière seconde et elle laissa passer Rukia, avant de se dire qu'elles n'étaient pas venues ici pour se faire des politesses. Elle colla au train de la brunette, qui vive comme un chat était déjà en haut et s'élançait avec grâce, attrapant une des deux cordes.

Inouè la suivait de près, rattrapant son léger retard grâce à sa taille. Elles atterrirent ensemble sur les petites plateformes, rondes et instables, où elles durent prendre leur temps pour réaffirmer leur équilibre.

Les jeunes femmes, concentrées sur leur petit duel, ne se rendaient pas compte qu'une autre personne que Renji les regardait avec attention, se demandant bien laquelle des deux le sort lui réservait. Pour l'instant, elles étaient à égalités.

Elles sautèrent, attrapant les premiers barreaux de l'échelle posée à l'horizontale, et se retrouvèrent suspendues au dessus d'un petit bassin de boue, et devant avancer par la seule force de leur bras. Rukia fut distancée, la rouquine ayant plus de force dans les bras grâce à ces entrainements réguliers avec Tatsuki. Inouè lâcha le dernier barreau et atterrie légèrement au sol avant de se précipiter vers la dernière épreuve. Rukia la suivait de près, la rattrapant à la course vers le treillage.

Ça y est ! C'est la fin, la roulette du sort tourne follement encore une fois et le choix en est décidé. Inouè, bien que rentrée la première sous le treillage, fut ralentie par son opulente poitrine qui la gênât pour avancer. Rukia, plus fine, se glissa sous le treillage comme un serpent et en sortie la première. Elle s'élança et appuya sur le bouton, signifiant ainsi qu'elle avait gagné.

Renji et Inouè la rejoignirent et ils la félicitèrent chaleureusement. Au bout d'un petit moment, Inouè rappela à Renji que ce dernier avait parlé d'une 'surprise' pour la gagnante.

« Ha oui c'est vrai ! »

Ichigo s'était glissé silencieusement derrière le groupe tandis que Renji faisait de son mieux pour que les filles ne se retournent pas. Il se plaça derrière Rukia et lui chuchota à l'oreille « surprise. »

La petite brunette se retourna d'un bloc et fixa Ichigo qui la regardait avec des yeux doux. Soudain il se pencha vers elle et dans un même mouvement l'attira contre lui. Elle eu juste le temps de murmurer un « mais » qu'il lui emprisonnait le reste de ces protestation sous un baiser tendre.

Elle restait là, à se laisser porter par la douceur des lèvres du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait depuis maintenant si longtemps quand soudain elle comprit le but de toute cette mascarade. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle repoussa violemment Ichigo avant de lui décrocher un superbe crochet du droit et un admirable uppercut du gauche puis finit par l'encastrer dans le rocher derrière lequel il s'était caché par un magistral coup de pied appliqué bien à plat au milieu de la poitrine. Le Shinigami remplaçant, complètement sonné, l'entendit vaguement lui crier dessus avant de s'en aller.

« Ichigo no baka ! Renji ! Tu ne perds rien à attendre ! ».

« Oy ! Ichigo ! Ça va ? »

_« P'tain, majesté, cette onna t'as littéralement botté le cul ! »_

« Urusei ! »

Pour Ichigo la suite ne fut qu'un gros trou noir. Il se réveilla dans sa chambre, avec ses habits sur le dos (un soulagement) et Renji à ses cotés.

Inouè était rentrée chez elle et Rukia se trouvait dans la chambre d'à coté avec les deux sœurs d'Ichigo. Renji ne l'avait pas raccompagné puis attendu qu'il se réveille pour rien. Il voulait sa récompense, et nom de nom, il l'aurai et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Remarquant qu'Ichigo avait ouvert les yeux, il se pencha au dessus de lui et avec un sourire il lui murmura : « Ichigo, je te conseil fortement de laisser la place à Shiro dans les deux minutes qui vont suivre si tu ne veux pas subir le traitement ce que je lui réserve. ». Le pauvre Ichigo devint rouge comme une pivoine avant de se ressaisir et de repousser Renji.

« Baka ! Tu crois peut être que je vais laisser le contrôle de mon corps à Shiro chez moi ?! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que vous faites bien trop de bruit à tous les deux. »

Renji du se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire ! Comme ça, il regardait… c'était une idée intéressante et plutôt excitante, à bien y réfléchir. Le flamboyant Shinigami, se jeta sur Ichigo, bien décidé à faire fit de ces protestations.

De son coté, Rukia avait eu le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir. Oui, Ichigo avait utilisé ce petit stratagème pas très fin pour choisir entre elle et Inouè. Mais elle devait quand même bien s'avouer qu'elle avait grandement apprécié le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés et qu'elle en voulait d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. Elle se décida enfin à aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour s'excuser. Elle savait qu'il y était car elle avait vu Renji le ramener tout à l'heure, toujours inconscient. Elle grimaça en pensant à la raclée qu'elle lui avait mise sous le coup de la colère.

Une main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre, elle s'arrêta. Elle venait d'entendre des bruits de lutte étouffée à l'instant mais ça s'était arrêté. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita à l'intérieur, persuadée qu'un Hollow avait attaqué.

En fait, elle en était pas très loin. Elle se trouva devant un étrange spectacle, devant lequel elle ne put détacher ses yeux tout de suite, le temps que l'information soit traitée par un cerveau qui s'y refusait.

Ichigo avait été attaqué par un Hollow, SON Hollow, Shiro avait prit le contrôle.

Renversant les positions, Shiro était assis à califourchon et était visiblement entrain de se battre avec le T-shirt de Renji. L'arrivée bruyante de Rukia les avait figés comme des lapins devant les phares d'une voiture, attendant le choc sans pouvoir bouger.

Et choc, il en eu un. Un énorme même. Quand Rukia, reprenant ses esprits, entrepris de refroidir leurs ardeurs en sortant de son fourreau son zanpaktuto pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Dans la maison d'Ichigo en entendit des cris de détresse suivit d'un retentissant : « urusei, boki !!! Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren ! »

On vit de loin la magnifique lame de glace ainsi que deux petites silhouettes qui s'envolèrent…

* * *

_ça y est, on est arrivé à la fin de ce gros délire. je me suis amusée comme une folle à l'écrire bien que ce dernier chapitre fut le plus difficile à écrire : je ne savais absolument pas comment conclure._

_mais bon, au final cette fin me plait bien, j'ose espérer qu'elle vous plaira aussi. ^_^_

_sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt._

_jana!_


End file.
